Isla Nublar (Re-Invention World)
Jurassic World: The Collapse|named_for = |owner = InGen (former lease holder) Masrani Global (lease holder)|affiliation = |location = |image1 = Nublar_Satellite_V6.png|type = Island|country = }}Isla Nublar is a Costa Rican island located 120 miles west of the mainland in the North Pacific Ocean. It was owned by InGen and was to become the site of their new theme park, , that was abandoned during their final construction following a sabotage of the security system. It was left abandoned until 1999 when Masrani Global, the new owner of InGen, gained access to it and opened Jurassic World, an updated and realised version of the original park. History Discovery and early history Jurassic Park Incident :Main article: Masrani Ownership Jurassic World Collapse :''Main article: Jurassic World Collapse (Re-Invention World) Jurassic Park :Main article: Layout and facilities Isla Nublar is in the shape of a reverse teardrop, bulging in the north and tapering in the south. In the northwest is Mount Sibo, the island's largest peak and a dormant volcano. There is a mountainous ridge in the west with several ridges splitting off from the main ridge to the north and west, creating several valleys where the source for Isla Nublar's eastern river is found. There is a second smaller river to the east of Mount Sibo. In the centre-east of the Island there are several mountains and the central valley of the Island. When InGen leased Isla Nublar, they constructed new facilities such as the , and , as well as nearly 50 miles of electric fences. There are various facilities for the care of the dinosaurs, and a complex road layout for visitors and staff. A huge hotel, and presumably more visitor facilities were planned, but due to the incomplete nature of the park at the time of its abandonment, these were never built. Some facilities like the East Dock were incorporated into the facilities for Jurassic World. Flora and fauna Most of Isla Nublar's flora is that of tropical forest and grassy clearings. On the coast, there are many tropical beaches and coral reefs. Turtles, lizards and birds were the main native fauna of the island. Evo Isla Nublar 1993.png Jurassic World :''Main article: Jurassic World (Re-Invention World) Layout and facilities Built over the remains of the original Jurassic Park, Jurassic World sought to improve the visitor experience and featured many more attractions than were present in the first park. Most visitor facilities were concentrated the central-eastern part of the island near the artificial Lagoon and the mouth of the Jungle River. Animal paddocks and other attractions were scattered throughout the island, connected by the monorail system. Flora and fauna Dinosaurs on display to vistors to Jurassic World: * Allosaurus * Ankylosaurus * Baryonyx * Brachiosaurus * Camarasaurus * Carnotaurus * Ceratosaurus * Compsognathus * Corythosaurus * Dilophosaurus * Dryosaurus * Edmontosaurus * Gallimimus * Homalocephale * Iguanadon * Mamenchisaurus * Metriacanthosaurus * Nasutoceratops * Nodosaurus * Pachycephalosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Proceratosaurus * Pteranodon * Segisaurus * Stegosaurus * Triceratops * Tyrannosaurus Nublar 2015 Cartoon V6.png Behind the scenes Category:Locations Category:Jurassic World: The Collapse